Hologram Jutsu
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha after seven years with a content and longing smile on his face. He accepts and wants change, but can he discover the change in Konoha? Character Death included. Read and Review!


**A/N: **For a quick pause in my multi-chaptered story _Absolute Soul_, I'm publishing this story that popped all of the sudden while I was making the story. I got really confused so instead of prolonging this mess, I have to write this one-shot and get this over with. Don't worry, Absolute Soul is still on the run, although I'm like taking years to finish it.

A little synopsis if you don't mind. This is set seven years after the death-entertaining stunt between Naruto and Sasuke back at the Valley of the End when they were still thirteen years old. So assuming Naruto and Sasuke were both 13 years old (and definitely Sasuke is older by months), add it with seven years, then they're 20. Sasuke returns to Konoha right after he killed both Orochimaru, Itachi and let's say his last mission of eradicating the snake stories, which meant includes Kabuto.

What do you think Hologram Jutsu is all about? Read along and see. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **Guys, rules are rules. I do not own Naruto or all of his physical and mental abilities. Even though I want to break into the rules, I just can't. :D

**RATING: **T

**NOTES: **This will be a tad short story, I swear. This is not something like a prequel or a side-story to any of my stories. This is mainly one-shot. ^_^

And oh, I would be very happy if someone would translate Hologram Jutsu in Japanese. :D Hope you'll like my story. A little warning though, this is tragic, and means character death. :D Before I forgot, this is set on first person point of view. Guess who? Sasuke. :D

**===== [o] =====**

**HOLOGRAM JUTSU**

**© Danielle Luna Soulhart. November 2010**

**===== [o] =====**

My mind is finally clear. My heart finally rests in peace as I know that nobody would come my way and bother my life. My body will never shiver from the fear of remaining within the outlines of my brother's shadows. My hands will finally be able to hold back what I lost…

…my most precious person. My one and only.

I realized all of it when I was in my seemingly unending journey with my new recruits. They're totally idiots yet very sly rogue ninjas, but nothing can be compared with the team I had back when I was still in Konoha.

Yes, Konoha. And it will be within my reach for the few hours.

This is the first time I've ever felt this way again. The adrenalin rushing in my veins as if an enemy would attack behind me, or the extreme excitement whenever I am competing with the people I think I'm close with, though they think that I'm such high and mighty and the rich bastard. I can feel my lips quivering, not because of anger, but because of the lack of words that I wanted, truly wanted to say. It seems that I have been formulating sentences, and like some elementary, still having the difficulty to do so.

I stop over a branch. The renewed tall buildings of Konoha are reflecting in my eyes. My fingers deeply dug in the hard wood of the tree, and a longing sigh escaped my pale lips.

"I'm home…"

I looked at my hand. This hand has done a lot of things – morbid things. Things that a true shinobi should not even do to harm anyone. I stop. _Am I a true shinobi?_ That string of thought passed by. If that was the case, all my life I only know one true shinobi that kept his promise to every friend he has.

He's my beloved. And I realized it as I run through branches and waters to reach Konoha.

My hometown. My safeguard. At the same time the one I betrayed seven years ago.

My hand started quivering, excited to touch the rough walls that hold the big gates of the village my heart hold dear, despite the insanity that my mind suffered with. I want to see them. I want to apologize. I want to change.

Yes, that's the word. Change.

My heart lingers for change. My mind tells me to change. My body moves for change. I want change. And for that to happen I must first close the steps towards my home. I move forward, my feet agile in exhilaration, my mind bursting encouragements to go, go, go. I wanted to go. And I'm near.

Finally, I am a feet away from the line that separates Konoha from the outside, and just when I'm about to enter, five anbu members greeted me. Like before, I did not show any signs of weakness or happy mood, I'm still me anyway. I gave them a raise of an eyebrow, amused at how Anbu squads in Konoha got better.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raccoon-masked anbu with a long green hair called my name. "We're hereby ordered to escort you to the Hokage office immediately." After he talked, two anbu immediately walk in front of me and put a chakra restraining handcuffs on my wrists. I did not struggle, and I already expected that this would happen once I return. But I wouldn't mind that now. What's more important is that I am here and whatever decision is placed upon me, at least I'm here in my own soil. The anbu squad seemed not convinced at my silence, still thinking of me as the rogue ninja. I kept myself in the solitary silence. The anbu who spoke earlier talked again. He seemed to be the anbu captain. "We have put chakra cuffs on you. Dare you resist on us shall be your immediate sentence. Am I understood?"

All I can do is to nod.

We trailed inside of Konoha and I did not expect that my village that I once left has bloomed. New buildings, new paints, everything new. Perhaps the paints are done by the new set of genin. I inwardly chuckled. I remember the past memories I had with team seven. Those odd jobs were really silly, but from there I gained friends.

Friends whom I did not took care off.

I shake that off. I want to change now, and the first thing I want to do is to apologize. We continue walking and as I walk, I saw different faces, with all those goofy smiles and familiar frowns. It made me remember myself and my precious one. Oh, how I feel the tingling feeling of meeting him again. But I have to take care of this first. To my surprise, I saw two familiar girls running towards my way, both of them wearing a serene smile on their faces. The anbu squad easily detected their chakras and we all stopped, looking at the same direction.

To my surprise, those two familiar girls stopped in front of me and handed me a very bright, yellow daffodil.

My eyes widened, "Sakura? Ino? What?" I said, my voice sounding so cold, yet the hint of surprise was there.

Sakura first talked, "Sasuke! It's good to see you here again!" Then she handed me the daffodil, which I surprisingly accepted.

Ino seconded her as she bobbed her head in agreement and like what her best friend did, handed the daffodil to me, "We thought you're not coming back."

Sakura chuckled, "It's seems promises are really coming true, Ino."

"Yeah! That's Naruto for you!" Then all of the sudden, they fell silent.

My eyebrows raised in question for their sudden hush. What's wrong? And they have mentioned my beloved's name. Yes, I'm gay, and I fell in love with the person I'm thinking ever since I left team Hebi. My beloved, Uzumaki Naruto. I came to ask them, "Where's the dobe?" I made it sound so casual.

Sakura smiled at me as Ino looked away. I catch that movement, but deciding to let it go. "Naruto's waiting for you at the Hokage Mountain." She said calmly. "But before you can go you must see Tsunade-sama first."

I nodded. Words aren't able to escape my lips as soon as I heard the dobe's location. Yes. He's my dobe, and nobody could ever surpass his dobe-ness. Excitement is rushing in, but of course, my outside entity would never project that. I still have that Uchiha pride, and that pride keeps me up. Sakura looked at me once more and hugged me. I missed those hugs, especially the one given by Naruto. Those were exceptional, warming and welcoming. He's my brother, my companion, my best friend, my everything…my last light. I want to hug back but I can't. The cuffs are preventing me to do so. Sakura must have felt it, so she chuckled on my shoulder and pulled away, revealing those tears in her eyes.

Are those really for my return?

I feel flattered somehow. The next thing that had happened is when the anbu squad tugged my kimono, signaling me to walk. Sakura nodded and waved a hand, Ino was still looking away. Probably Ino is too shy to talk to me. Anyway, we did not become that close back when we're in the academy. I shrugged. It's not that important now. What's more important is my meeting with the Hokage and the sentence that she'll put on my head.

We're finally inside the Hokage tower and went upstairs. Stopping in front of the office, the anbu captain knocked three times and the four other anbus readied themselves with a bow. The door opened and revealed a black, short-haired woman with a pink, fancy and odd-looking pig in her arms. She is Shizune, the trusty, loyal assistant of that Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. The anbu squad has let me go and I stepped inside the office, eyes immediately locked at Tsunade. The old lady did nothing but to throw a smug.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She started, "You dare return to this land after you tried sabotaging it and killing your ex-comrades." Then she stood, getting off her desk and walking behind me in convex. She continued, "After seven years of leaving your real teammates, you have the knack to create your own and leave them again, expecting to regain your old teammates." I twitched at that. It's somehow one of my purposes, but I didn't think of that selfishly. She stopped walking in half circles and walked towards the window, heaving a big sigh and letting it go, before looking back at me with a more calm posture. "Do you know how much it takes to forgive a rogue nin?'

I nod. Of course, I do. "Yes, hokage-sama."

"Do you know how many you've hurt when you left and joined my bastard ex-teammate?"

"Yes, hokage-sama. And I totally regretted it."

Tsunade nodded. "I heard Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to molest you through a threesome act. Is it true?"

My eyes widened. I remember that perfectly, still fresh in my mind even though four years have passed already. I cannot forgive that impossible snake sannin and his puny-headed medic maniac bitch. It is only a relief when somebody from the Sound country had interrupted that gross action. If I will give my virginity, I would only give that to only one person. Naruto. I gulped the salivary lump in my throat and focused back at Tsunade. I nodded before answering, "Yes. All that your intelligence has heard was true. But what's more important was I am able to get away from their sick games."

"Sick games huh? Wasn't joining them already called a 'sick game' you just mentioned?"

I am not able to retort. After all, she's right.

Then I heard her sigh. She put her hands above her hips and walked towards me, leaving barely two feet space between us, and then poking my head. "Why do you brats need to live in this world if you don't know how to accurately use your heads, huh? It's making me angry." I backed away a little, feeling the slight seep of angry chakra from the hands that poked me, as if readying to punch me and create a wall hole. But she backed away and turned about. Shizune was not talking, instead keenly listening to our conversation. "You know what, I don't know what Naruto has seen in you to save your butt from trouble. Perhaps he sees you as a potential idiot like him too and wanted you to become his successor." Then she shakes her head in resignation, while I blinked my eyes in confusion. What was this old lady talking about?

"I don't understand…" My usual composed voice aired out. I waited her to answer and my wish is granted. She looks at me and pats a hand on my shoulder, much to be over surprise.

"The council has decided that when you return, you'll be under surveillance for a year then take chunin, jounin and anbu exams in the following years. Also, you're sentenced as assistance to the academy, which means you have to assist teachers during home room periods." She explained, returning to her seat and folding her hands together, putting her chin above it afterwards.

My eye twitched in irritation. Me? The avenger and the last of the Uchiha line in academy again? Well, I guess I could live for that instead of seeing myself in deathbed earlier than usual old age. I sighed. But, what I am concerned is why none of the punishments given to me are deathly, something like a mental torture, emotional torture or physical torture, worse death. Not that I'm against it, but why would the council…

"In case you're wondering, Uchiha-brat," Tsunade suddenly spoke, eyes looking intently at me, "Naruto influenced the decisions of the council, reasoning that if they killed you, the Uchiha line won't have the chance to be restored plus, the preservation of Sharingan was at risk as well." My eyes widened at this revelation. "As you can see, Naruto has learned his way up in the council. He's not as scrawny as you think before. To compare, I think you're more of an _usuratonkachi_ than him." Then she waved a hand, shooing me away. "Shizune, get this Uchiha out of my sight. I still have lots of things to accomplish for the passing of the Hokage title." She paused and talked again, "Before I forgot, Shizune. Take the chakra cuffs off the Uchiha's wrist. I don't want those pale wrists to become even paler. It makes me want to inject him thousands of blood bag into his system."

I see Shizune chuckling and nodding, taking off the cuffs that brings relief to my wrists, but before she could escort me out, I leaned at the hokage's desk and ask about the Hokage title. Does that mean, Naruto made it to Hokage? Is that the reason why he's at the Hokage mountain to thank the deceased Hokages for guiding him to become one? "Hokage title? Who's going to be the next Hokage? What about Naruto?"

Tsunade frowned at my sudden question and the sideway look from her eyes towards Shizune made the other lady nod. "You know, Uchiha. Hokage titles are none of your best concern right now. And about Naruto," Her train of speech got lost and then continued, "You can see him at the Hokage Mountain."

There. Again. Perhaps Naruto did become the Hokage. Shizune nodded at me and escorted me outside. I am somehow disappointed at how the Hokage replied at me. How can Hokage titles be not my concern? It's the highest dream of the only person I see as my equal. How can I remember that? I snickered silently as I walked out of the Hokage tower.

I walked along the streets and saw pesky little children running around like crazy. I still think of it as stupid and these kids should be in academy if they don't want to end up the life I had. Nobody seemed to remember my face, considering a lot of things have changed. But perhaps the clans that still stood proud in this land still remembered me. Ironic. I kept on, and I saw the Rookie Nine and team Gai. I saw all of their surprised faces, except for Shino, Shikamaru and Neji of course, and the ever simple Hinata, and everyone of them ran towards me and gave me a knock in the head, or by the shoulder.

Kiba is still the idiotic dog lover and well, his companion and best friend, the great white dog Akamaru was pressing his dog face on my kimono, much to my distaste. It's a relief that Akamaru is not a human or else, Kiba would have…

Lee is still the hyper-energetic-youth-loving-gai-look-alike creature that I first tested with taijutsu back when we're young. He grew to be more like…Gai-sensei. And his obsession for GREEN spandex is still intact. What's so nice about spandex? Showing off the curves? Yeah, even the butt curves and his…I rolled my eyes and definitely erasing the last thought that breezed in my mind.

Choji, the last time I checked, he's fat, and now I'm back, I think he lost a few pounds. Or my Mangekyou was still on the adjustment phase and can't see right. My look somehow offended the fat guy, but I immediately withdrew my eye and muttered sorry. Choji just smiled.

Neji, the Hyuuga bastard, and he greeted me with a half-hearted "Uchiha". I greeted him back half-heartedly to and like a spark, our glares heated up all of the sudden, much to the circle of friends' annoyance. I give it a rest, but the Hyuuga seemed not to leave his pale eyes from me. I sighed.

Next is Tenten. She's a girl, yes, and I can remember her having a crush on me a little. But as I know her before, she's like a boy in a girl outfit. Very boyish. Yet I think very intimidating and alluring. Maybe I could make her in my list for my restoration plans. She seems tougher than before too. I make a mental note on that.

Then Hinata. I remember her gazes towards Naruto which made me a little violent now. But of course, her cousin is here and I don't want to cause early commotion. Nevertheless, I can feel her chakra, and judging, she might have become a medic nin. Her skills might have increased a level too. Was Naruto her inspiration?

Who else? Ah, Shino. The guy in blind man's glasses. I didn't see any difference from him though, only the collar of his jacket is higher and the hood of it covering himself. I'm starting to wonder if he's from the line of vampires or what. But, bleh, vampires don't exist. If I could be a vampire, I would suck out the lights from Naruto's system and make him mine.

Oh, the ever genius Shikamaru. I already admitted to myself that he's a lot of a genius boy than I am, but the only thing that I can't get out of my thoughts is his laziness. As he appear in front of me to give me a light pat, he suddenly yawned and walked away.

Then there's Ino and Sakura. They are not the rabid fangirls whom I know back when we're in academy. I think everything is all but a puppy love. But I think Sakura is still on me, and I really don't care. I have the love of my life, Naruto forever in my heart. Tch, cheesy.

Lastly, the one they call Sai, the one I have seen from before with Naruto, Sakura and their new captain, Yamato. He had the face to show off his pale midriff. Che. But, I noticed, the guy was not even looking at me. In fact, he was drawing something and later giving it to me. It was a picture of the Hokage Mountain and atop it was a wondering Naruto, with his hair flowing with the wind. I looked at them, and their eyes tell me one same thing: Go to Naruto.

In one swift move, my feet immediately land atop the mountain where I saw Naruto. He was still clad in orange, much to my expectations. The only different was the white color mixed in his jumpsuit. Usually it's black or blue, but now, it's white. I shake that off and walked towards him.

He seems to notice me.

"You're back, teme." Then like dramatically, Naruto jerks his head backwards to look at me, with a serene smile.

"You're awfully silent today, dobe." I reply with a smirk, "Where's the fire in you? Won't you attack me as a greeting?"

"Heh. I won't fall on those dirty tricks anymore." Then he walked towards me and hugged me. "Because I have little time left."

Little time left? So the dobe was preparing to become Hokage. I knew it! "Being all prim and proper, huh, usuratonkachi? Did the Hokage break the news already?"

Naruto laughs, "You're being all joker this time, Sasuke?" My name sounds so angelic through his voice. "Not a bit yet. But I want to change for the meantime. For you, idiot."

For me? "You're changing for me? Are you gone insane?"

Naruto laughs hard more, "Not a chance, I think." Then with a fighting stance in front of me, I take the challenge. "Bring it on, dobe." I said.

We tackled each other for approximately three hours. Throwing kunais, exploding seals, etcetera. Of course we can't use our ultimate techniques here or the mountain will surely drown the villagers to death. Simple sparring is our thing, and this is what I miss about Naruto. We ended up panting and lay sprawled at the Hokage mountain, staring the sky being sheathed with grey clouds painted with orange and red background. Birds migrating from country to country are seen flying above us, and this silence was very accommodating. Yet, somehow, I feel something strange towards Naruto. When he's calm, he's not usually this calm. The simplicity in his face is really bugging me now. Before I could ask, he sat and looked at me by his shoulder with that same goofy smile.

"Ne, Sasuke, have you been in your mansion lately?" He asks.

I blinked my eyes in response. "No. I just arrived today, baka." I say.

Standing, he holds out a hand towards me and said, "Come on. Let's head there. I'm sure you'll like it."

I take his hand, but my mind go…_What?_

Moments later, we're already in front of the Uchiha district and surprisingly, I felt a much lighter aura around it, as if nothing major had happened. Naruto and I walked side by side as we entered the district and to my surprise, the streets were cleaned – no bloodshed, no corpse, no trace of anything, no deathly memories. How could this happen? Is this a genjutsu and Naruto was just using this to cheer me up? I tried to yank myself away and spank him but Naruto pulled me harder and we run towards the very familiar place: My house.

Naruto looked at me and with his nod; he encourages me to go inside. I felt wary at first, but with that calm look on his face makes me believe that nothing's on the stick. I walked inside and with my eyes wide; I see the blinding light that covers the house. I can see the memories – good memories, performing inside our house. I could see the smile of my mother, the sternness of my father and lastly, the love of my big brother, Itachi. I miss them. But I couldn't do anything to revive them. I'm a lot stronger now, and I have to bring myself into the right path. Soon after, Naruto was behind me and pats my shoulder.

"Did you like it?" He asks.

"Well, the appearance of the house is still the same but," I walk in further and touch the furniture. All are dust-free! "It's unbelievably clean." Then I have the urge to ask him, "Is this some kind of genjutsu, Naruto? Because if it is, then might as well break it off."

Naruto shakes his head, "Idiot. We are not under a genjutsu." Then he smiled looking straight into the house I missed for so long, "I practically sacrificed my blood and sweat cleaning this house of yours. So do the streets."

"Eh?" Why?

Naruto pouts, "That's only your answer? Eh?"

"I didn't want to sound offending, Naruto, but, really, you did this?"

"Why should not I? You're my best pal!"

As I heard those words, I could feel tears lining up my eyelids and any moment they will fall. I watched Naruto as the sun sets down, giving my best friend's body an outline from the beautiful sun's light. His smile was so intoxicating, so influencing, so warming. I couldn't find anybody with this kind of smile but him. And despite all the things I have done, he still did this for me, prepared for my awaited return. I feel the welcome and now, without hesitations, I feel the urge to hug him and I did. I hug him until his guts spurted out of his body. I let myself cry to let out the depression and pain I have kept inside for years, mostly of the regrets in my life. My tears gushed out more when I feel Naruto hugging me back, hushing me with that cool and soft voice he possess. His hand running mild rubs on my back, which soothes me a bit. I backed away, and I found those blue orbs twinkling in the twilight. His smile radiating more at me and I took that liberty to kiss him.

There's only one thing wrong: I didn't feel him respond.

When I backed away slowly, I can see that eternal smile on his face. It seems like it is plastered on him ever since his birth. Now, I could really feel something is not right. I ask him, "What's wrong?"

"You know," Naruto starts, "Those seven years you're gone, I realized how much I love you Sasuke." Then he gave me a light peck on my cheeks and the appendage heats a degree above. He continues speaking, "But when the last time I saw you, the day of our fight at the valley, then reuniting again as you with Orochimaru, it did really made me sad. But my love for you never ended." I saw him walk away from me, and then stopped at the open window that welcomes the cool breeze of the incoming nighttime. I saw him smile again. "But somehow, I wasn't able to fulfill my promises personally. I'm glad that my wish was heard. You're really back here."

My heart thumps in wild beats. I can't understand what this dobe was talking. "What do you mean? What's all these gimmick, Naruto?"

"These are all true, Sasuke. I'm not playing you." He turned about, watched the sky clear from the grey clouds and miraculously, a ray of light shines upon him. He looked at me once again and showed me that smile. "I wanted to thank you for all the things you shared with me, Sasuke. We may not be the strong, but I know that our hearts have connected each other." My eyes are wide awake, and I cannot believe what I was hearing. He walks towards me and stops, planting a soft, parting kiss on my lips and walks away to the window again. "You've made me feel I have a family, Sasuke. Even for a short span of time. But like all humans, I cannot stay further down here on land."

Confused and angry, I dash at him and attempt a punch, when my knuckles mysteriously swayed and passed through Naruto's body. I am shocked. I'm confused. What's all these? "NARUTO! CUT THE CRAP OUT! You're not dying are you?"

"Sasuke, I'm not dying, because I'm already dead."

Those words sting my heart painfully. My precious person. My beloved. My love. I have waited for so long to see him and now…all I can see is but a mere silhouette of his happy soul. Tears continue to pour as I kneel in front of him, helpless, broken. "WHY? WHY DID YOU NOT WAIT FOR ME TO COME HOME? YOU'RE SUCH A DOBE, USURATONKACHI, MORON, IDIOT, EVERYTHING!" Then I looked at him with extreme melancholy, tears falling from my cheeks to stain the polished house. "You're my everything, Naruto."

"And I am saying that back to you, teme. You're my everything. That's why I fixed your district, ne?"

I looked at him, and unlike me, his face was filled with positivism, happiness and peace. I could not let him be deprived of those. He deserves peace. His freedom. I wiped my tears and took this chance to apologize from all the stupidity I made. "Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I could not save you. I'm sorry if I did not love you back when we're kids. I'm sorry—"

I am stopped when Naruto lifts my chin and looks deeply into my water-filled orbs. I activate my Sharingan to memorize this beautiful face and the wild blond locks that give away his personality. He makes the last strokes on my chin and chuckles, "You know, this will be the last time I'm seeing you this pathetic here on land. And you know I cannot stay mad at you, right?" He paused to stare at my facial features, seemingly memorizing it too. Then he adds, "I wanted to stay longer, but the jutsu I casted before is running out."

"Jutsu?" My head swim in confusion again, "You mean you're only a figment of the jutsu you casted? You're not a ghost?"

Naruto laughs, "Sasuke, ghosts are for Halloween. I have to reserve my energy first before visiting you again."

I pout childishly, "Moron. Just don't scare me at the middle of the night."

"I know." With that last stroke, I feel his hand fading away, but his smile never leaving his face, "Sasuke, this jutsu is my specialty. I learned it secretly from Konoha's secret scrolls. To be able to execute this jutsu, you have to put at least sixty percent of your chakra in the seal indicated at the scroll. The seal must be drawn twice at two separate blank, black papers. I know I won't hold much longer back then so I grabbed the chance and learnt this. But hey, I managed to finish cleaning your district truthfully, with the help of my Naruto-group." Then another chuckle, "I am handing over that very secret jutsu to you, Sasuke. It was under the protection of Tsunade-baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei. That is a top S-class technique and only strong people are allowed to learn it. By I mean strong means the will of fire in their hearts to protect their loved ones and the village. I know you still have it in you, Sasuke. You'll become a good Hokage someday. But for a little spoiler, Kakashi's going to be the Sichidaime* Hokage." Then his entire soul faded but I can still hear his voice, "Be stronger, Sasuke, and be on the right path from now on. You still have time, Sasuke. Until next time. I love you."

I woke up gasping for air. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and somehow, the entire load that I have been carrying these seven years was gone. I'm sweating, and my hands trembling, but what I couldn't figure out is the unbelievably good taste on my lips. I scanned the room I am in and my eyes go wide…

…I am in my room in my house.

I'm at Konoha.

That means…everything in my dream is true.

I jumped off the bed and waved the curtains sideward, revealing the nice shot of light in my eyes and the warm embrace of heat in my skin. I feel content, but from my dreams, I want to configure that everything happened.

I dress myself and immediately go outside. It's a good thing I am able to save money back when I still journeying with my recruit team. I brought it with me and skid out of the house, only to be greeted by Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted with a warm smile. I glance towards them and all of them are carrying bright yellow daffodils, all in baskets. "You have a warm glow on your face today."

Glow? Then I hear Ino chuckle, "Damn right, Sakura! I bet he and Naruto met already yesterday."

"You knew?" I ask dumbfounded.

Tenten throws a light punch on my chest and gives me a wink, "Of course we do. It's his last wish anyway."

"We helped him set things up." Hinata says, good that she's not stuttering anymore, "The jutsu was performed three years ago during his birthday. After that, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sama took care of the scroll until you came."

"And during his birthday…"Sakura added, "Right after that jutsu performance, at night, he died in his sleep."

"Died…in sleep?" My voice echoes, hoarse and sad. How could the dobe that way? Did someone attacked him through the mind? Has the Kyuubi been playing around causing him to falter?

"You must be confused like hell," Tenten said, "Come and we'll take you where Naruto's body lies."

We all set our feet towards Naruto, and as I drag my feet, I can feel the weight of his loss in his chest. I don't want to believe in what they are saying, but it seems that they are not telling me lies. And Naruto will not tell them lies. It's been seven years, and he's been dead for three years. Then memories of yesterday come in, when I felt the sudden cold air only to be shunned by the five anbu members. I fight the urge to cry.

Moments later, we're at Naruto's…and my eyes could not believe that we're standing in front of the Great Shinobi Monument near the cemetery. They put the baskets near the grey marble and pay respects to the dead. I clasp my hands together to pray for him, and suddenly, soft wind comes brushing my cheeks. It is Naruto. Then I hear Sakura sniffing a little, saying:

"You must be wondering how he died in his sleep." I nod. She nods back and continues, "Remember your last fight in the valley of the end? When the two of you are laying there, soaked in water and blood; you left first, not knowing the condition he was in there. When Kakashi-sensei returned with Naruto in his arms, he was still okay. He was able to bring Tsunade-sama here and still able to train and practice Rasengan under the guidance of Jiraiya-sama. He became jounin and finished missions in a flash. He earned the council's trust too. After that, the fourth year on his birthday, we found him paralyzed in his room. His eyes dilated and hands twisting in a fatal position. We were so worried and Tsunade-sama looked at his condition. He suffered from brain damage and that damage was cause during your fight. It was a miracle that he was able to stay long, probably with the help of Kyuubi. But perhaps, Naruto's body chose to give up. He always sees us crying for him, encouraging him every day to live. But he's already in too much pain. And you know what? He still kept on thinking about you, and apologizing to me that he could not bring you back…"

"_But somehow, I wasn't able to fulfill my promises personally. I'm glad that my wish was heard. You're really back here."_

"…I said it's okay and what's more important was him. He shook his head and instead requested us for something. That is to help him with a certain jutsu he found back when he was still in the academy, when he was ordered by Mizuki to take the sacred scroll. He found a small scroll that contained that jutsu, and that's the jutsu he used for you. He performed it with us and the single paper that will activate the jutsu once you step into Konoha was left to Tsunade-sama. After that, he died at night."

I am so in shock as I heard these words. Despite of his condition, Naruto still thought of me, not as a traitor but still as his best friend, his brother. While I run away like some cowards, breaking the strings of our bond, lacking the realization that bonds cannot be broken by physical or psychological materials. I did not realize that, and I'm such a bastard.

Tsunade is right. I'm more of an urusatonkachi than Naruto.

My attention then averted to the jutsu that Sakura mentioned. "What jutsu is that?" I ask.

Sakura looked at me and smiled, "That's the Hologram Jutsu, Sasuke. It's a type of technique that can be either used in battle or for some important matter. Like any other holograms, if you may. I bet Naruto has told you about it too." I nod, but how did they knew? As if my mind is on megaphone, Sakura chuckled and touched the cold surface of the marble, "We knew everything from the start. From yesterday until you found yourself in your bedroom, Sasuke. It's because all of us have experienced that. We helped Naruto master that jutsu, right? But of course, three-fourths of that was all the doing of Naruto. He's the one who deciphered the contents of the scroll and ordered us to do this and that. It's a wonderful experience."

Hinata suddenly butted in, "And do you know how Naruto-san did it?"

I look at her skeptically.

Hinata chuckles, "Look at the marble."

I did what she told me and scan the marble. Those written in there are all but names of the past great shinobis who protected the village and showed utmost loyalty to the Hokage. I scan further, only to stop at the bottom to see a surprising exploration: Naruto's name is written there!

I look at them and they seem to understand. Tenten speak for them, "Naruto was given the title of the 'Konoha's valiant sunshine' three months before we found him in his deathly condition. He proved himself to be a great shinobi but by sad fate, his life ended. The Hokage title was reserved for him, but of course, it's impossible right now. Kakashi-sensei is the one in line and he wholeheartedly accepted it in Naruto's memory."

"But," I speak, "Why did Naruto say that Kakashi would be Sichidaime?"

"That's because Tsunade and the council has crowned that on him during his funeral. I know it's stupid, but I think that the Godaime and the council have the hots for him to become Hokage, the Rokudaime Hokage." Tenten explains, "After that, the position of Rokudaime was taken although Naruto did not serve as the Hokage. Nobody claimed that position for Naruto. The title was moved immediately to Sichidaime to pay respects for Naruto."

"I am not even expecting that blonde blabbermouth would get the position." Ino interjected. "Look, he's dead, but he's still haunting us with his laugh and incredible smile."

From that remark from Ino, our tears fell sincerely as we commemorate Naruto in our hearts. Now I understand what you meant all those time, about those bonds. Ino's right, even you're dead, your face is still imprinted in our minds. I stared at the sky, gazing at the sky so bright in blue. Fallen grass leaves flow against our direction, and that soft wind again caressed my cheek. I smiled.

There's really no reason for me to be sad. After all, what's important to me is I fulfilled my dobe's eternal wish: my comeback. I will definitely win that Hokage title after Kakashi and I'll assure you, Naruto that Konoha would be more fun to live at.

As Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten left the monument, a white feather fell from the sky and flying above was an ivory colored dove with orange eyes, watching over them.

**A/N: **Heh. Finished at last. I managed to finish this at exactly 3:20 am, right before the sun strikes again and not to mention, my first day of classes in college. HAHAHAHA! I slacked too much and buried myself in my story seriously. I can't really get my fingers off the keyboard and my mind kept on rolling and rolling for ideas. –yawns- I'm so sleepy so guys, see you next time. Please read Absolute Soul, 'kay?

And before I forgot, when you read you might have crossed the word Sichidaime with an asterisk, right? I'm not clearly sure for my translation or whatsoever. According to my studies, seven is translated to either sichi or nana in Japanese. I took the liberty to use sichi since it's a little weird if I use nana…nanadaime…pfft!

About the jutsu, information about it will be posted on my profile so please, if you're questioning my ability to create jutsus…(which I myself is doubtful…hehehe) please refer to my profile to have better understanding. :D

Reviews and Questions are very much welcome guys! Peace out!


End file.
